This Means Nothing Now
by TheLabyrinthNinja
Summary: Maxon didn't propose to America. A few years later, he finds out Kriss' secret. What will happen to them? And what happens when America gets involved?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm the Labyrinth Ninja! This is my first fan fiction and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

This is the day Maxon will propose to Kriss. I told my maids I wouldn't be winning. I told them everything that happened with Aspen and Maxon. They had so much fate in me. I hated to let them down. That didn't matter to Anne, Mary, or Lucy, though.

"Oh, America. Are you sure it's okay that I'm dating Aspen?" Lucy kept asking me this.

I reassured her, "Lucy, it's wonderful that you found someone. Aspen and I didn't work out, but I know you two are right for each other."

Mary added her own comment, "Miss, I know you think Prince Maxon doesn't want you, but you have to believe."

"Mary, I agree with everything you are saying, but America needs to get ready for the Report." Anne was right and all my maids made me up for the last time. When they finally let me see my dress, I was so amazed.

"Girls, this is perfect!" The dress was made up of a white shimmery fabric. The top was strapless and mostly plain. The dress fanned out at my waist and the skirt reached the floor. It had really light blue flowers scattered around. I wore silver strappy heels. There was just enough makeup on my face. My hair was up in a French bun with curls framing my face. I wore my songbird necklace and diamond earrings.

"I can't believe this. You're just so talented. I'm really going to miss you girls," I was so close to tears. This girls meant so much to me.

"Aw, America, don't start crying." Lucy put her arms around me.

"She's right America. We wouldn't want your makeup to get messed up," We all laughed at that. My maids all ended up hugging me before I knew it was time to go.

I walked down to the Report. I may look beautiful, but that means nothing now.

 **That was Chapter 1. There's going to be some fluff in the beginning, but it'll get more interesting, I promise. So, what did you guys think? Reviews would be appreciated since this is my first fanfic. Chapter 2 will be out soon. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! How are you all doing? My last day of school was today and I am so happy that summer is here! I really needed to get out of that prison...I mean, school...Well, enjoy this chapter1**

 **The Selection Fangirl-This chapter is longer than last time. I will try my best with the length of chapters. Thanks for the suggestion.**

When I got to the stage, I knew I had absolutely no chance of being Maxon's wife. He looked at me once and all he did was glare. He put all his attentions on Kriss.

 _Ugh, Kriss._

We used to be friends, but then she became super competitive. She called me an ugly poor bitch. I couldn't believe it. She used to be so sweet and now she is just nasty. It's almost like she switched personalities with Celeste who I can now call one of my closest friends.

The Report finally started. Gavril talked about some news and then he got to the proposal.

"Prince Maxon has spent the last few months with lovely women. Now it is time for our beloved Prince to make his choice. Lady America or Lady Kriss?" Everyone clapped and you could feel the excitement. People had been waiting for this forever.

Maxon started his little speech, "You both have been two very different, but still wonderful women, but only one can have my heart," he got down on one knee towards Kriss, "Kriss Ambers, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?"

"Yes!" Maxon put the ring on her finger and the crowd erupted. I got off the stage where I was met by Celeste.

She gave me a sad smile, but that vanished and she got down to business, "America, forget about Maxon. I want you to go out there and flirt with a guy!"

"Celeste, thanks for caring, but not now. Come on, I have to get packing." We went to my room, not wanting to take part in the festivities.

My maids and Celeste helped me get ready to go home. I took some things for myself and some things for my family. I remembered the house Maxon wanted to give me, but I don't think that's going to be mine any time soon.

I went outside and there was a palace limo waiting. The only people that were seeing me off were Celeste, Anne, Lucy, and Mary. I was going to miss them. As my suitcases were being put into the limo, I heard someone call my name.

"America!" It was Marlee!

"Marlee!" She gave me the biggest bear hug.

"I'm going to miss you."

"So am I. You have to write to me, okay?"

"Of course."

The limo driver gestured towards the car.

"I have to go. I'm going to miss you all." I gave them all hugs and was on my way back to Carolina.

 _A month later_

Life was much better now. We just moved to a new house. Gerad finally do what he wanted which was playing sports. Gerad and May even went to public school since we could afford it. My mother's singing was requested by so many people now. As for me, I kicked back just a little until I found a permanent job.

Of course, news about Maxon and Kriss' engagement was everywhere and it was irritating, but I think I can get over Maxon. It would take some time, but I could.

Today was just an average Saturday. My mom didn't have to work today which was nice, so we were just having some girl time together.

We were talking, when we heard the doorbell. I went to answer the door and there was a very important man outside.

 **I wonder who the important man is...That will be revealed in Chapter 3! Speaking of Chapter 3, I will try my best to upload a new chapter tomorrow, but I might be busy. Keep your fingers crossed! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I know, I left you guys hanging on a cliff last time. Sorry. But I think that most of you will be surprised at who the important man is. Enjoy!**  
I couldn't even believe who was at the door. It was Derrick Evans, the owner of Evans' Records which is one of the biggest record companies in Illea. He was a middle aged man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was pretty fit and taller than me. He had on jeans, a t-shirt with some band on it, and, a black jacket.

"Hello, are you America Singer?" Me! He looking for me!

"Yes, I am America Singer. How may I help you?"

"Well, I am Derrick Evans. I would like to talk to you about a few things involving music."

"Of course! Would you come in?"

"Yes, thank you." We walked into the sitting room. My mom came in and she looked shocked because of who was in our home.

"Oh, Mr. Evans, this is my mother Magda."

He walked over to my mom and gave her a handshake, "Hi, I'm Derrick Evans. Nice to meet you. I was just about to talk to America about something."

"Would you like anything to eat or drink, Mr. Evans?" My mom asked.

"No, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you. Also, you both can call me just Derrick." He sat back down and my mom sat next to me.

"So, let me explain why I am here today. I was wondering, America, do you currently have a job?"

"No, why?" I was a bit confused. He wants to know if I have a job or not. Why would he care?

"I know you are a singer. I have heard of your singing talents from people here and there since the end of the Selection. If you could, would you audition to possibly sign a record deal with Evans' Records? Think about it, you could become a celebrity!"

Oh my god, "Of course. I would love to audition!"

"Just one last thing. Magda, is this okay with you?"

"Yes, this will be a great opportunity for America." My mom gave me a smile. This would be a great opportunity for our family, not just me.

"Great! I can send a private airplane to come pick you up next Sunday."

"A private airplane?" Where was this audition?

"Oh, the audition is in Angeles. I should also mention that if you do sign with Evans' Records, that's where you will have to live, since that would make everything easier. Of course, you could bring your family if you like."

I couldn't believe it. I had to go back to Angeles! That's where Maxon would be. Dread came over me. I did want this record deal. I could be a famous singer! You know what, I'm not going to let Maxon stop me from fulfilling my dreams. I will do this.

"America?" Derrick looked at me, a little concerned. He might have sensed what I was thinking.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. But, yes, all that will be fine."

As soon as I said that, a huge smile appeared on his face, "America, I have faith that you will succeed. I can't wait to hear you sing. Pick any song you want, whether it's someone else's or an original. Well, that concludes our meeting. I do have to go now." We got up and shook hands. Then we walked to the door.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'll see you next week. Bye America."

"Good-bye." With that, he walked out. I closed the door, only to have my mom hug me tightly.

"America! I'm so excited for you! You will get that record deal, I just know it!"

"Aw, thanks mom." That was such an exciting day. It was probably the best day since the end of the Selection.

 _The Selection….Maxon….No, America! Stop thinking about him. You have a new life in front of you._

I do have a new life in front of me. It's the life I want, right?  
 **So, how was it? I had to think of a name for the owner of a record company and Derrick Evans was what I ended up with. It is a bit random and at one point, I considered naming him Christian Grey. Now that would be interesting! I should stop now before I say something really wrong. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 4 and it takes place in the future(3 years into the future). This chapter is the first time writing in Maxon's P.O.V. A little bit of Kriss' P.O.V. is included as well.**

 _Three years later…_

 _America Singer and her family are Twos because of the record company she signed with. She is a successful famous singer who the people of Illea recognizes as one of their biggest celebrities._

 _Prince Maxon married Lady Kriss Ambers in the spring following the end of the Selection. King Clarkson is still the King of Illea, but he is supposed to pass on the crown soon._

Maxon's P.O.V.

I'm supposed to become the King in the next few months. I never thought that my father would agree to anything like that. He does like having his power. I suppose I won't have any actual power because he'll probably be breathing down my neck every second.

I was in a meeting with some advisers, discussing some things that would need to be done once I became King. One of those things involved an heir.

"Your Majesty, we don't know how much you and Princess Kriss have talked about this, but the people of Illea will expect an heir, possibly multiple heirs. There does have to be another King after you." The advisers all nodded in agreement.

Heirs, right. To be honest, every time I tried to bring this up, Kriss would try her best to stay off of this topic. Another confession that I must make is that Kriss and I hadn't even done _it._

Before our wedding, she told me that she's not that type of woman and only will do _it_ when we try for children. At the status of a prince and princess, we didn't need children. But soon, we are to become King and Queen of Illea. I don't want to force her into anything, but we are expected to deliver heirs.

The meeting went on for a little bit, when I could finally leave. I was supposed to have another meeting right after with father, but his meeting was taking a little longer than expected which was fine with me. I had some free time.

I decided to visit Kriss in her office. She was always working so hard. Some company wouldn't hurt.

I went up to her door, which was slightly open, but I heard her talking. At first it sounded okay, like she was talking to a friend, but then it started sounding very wrong.

"Oh, I am, he probably thinks I love him. I've been able to keep up the whole act for the past three years, but that will end soon. We're supposed to become King and Queen. We will have to get rid of him and the rest of the royal family."

What?! What is Kriss saying? She's not talking about me, is she?

I marched in, with confusion and anger on my face, "KRISS AMBERS! PUT THAT PHONE DOWN!"

Kriss' P.O.V

I was talking to the Northern rebel leader, Frank. August used to be in charge, but we decided he was too nice. The Northern rebels and Southern rebels got together to make a plan that would finish off Maxon and his parents once and for all. Thank goodness that Maxon would be dying soon because this relationship was getting on my nerves.

I had to pretend for the last three years to be that loving, supporting wife. Now I could be the one in control.

"So, Kriss, I bet you're real happy that we're going to kill Maxon soon," Frank said.

"Oh, I am, he probably thinks I love him. I've been able to keep up the whole act for the past three years, but that will end soon. We're supposed to become King and Queen. We will have to get rid of him and the rest of the royal family."

Before Frank could say anything in response, Maxon came in.

"KRISS AMBERS! PUT THAT PHONE DOWN!"

Uh-oh. I'm in a lot of trouble now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry, I couldn't update yesterday. I was out almost all day, so there wasn't too much time. But I did have enough time today, so here's Chapter 5.**

 **Maxon's P.O.V.**

A bunch of guards heard me yelling and rushed into the room.

"Your Majesties, are you alright?" One of them asked.

"We'll be fine, but please escort me and Princess Kriss to my office. Also, could one of you bring my parents there as well?"

We arrived at my office where my parents were waiting. My father looked rather annoyed, while my mother looked concerned.

"Maxon, dear, why do you need us here?" My mother asked.

"Yes, Maxon, why? We have better things to do." My father was getting impatient.

"I'm sure you do, but you won't believe what I heard coming out of Kriss' mouth while she was on the phone. I was going to visit Kriss, but as soon as I reached her office, I heard her saying some unpleasant things."

"That's why we're here?! Just because you heard your wife gossiping a little?!"

"No, Father. The things I heard involved getting rid of the royal family. Care to explain, Kriss?"

Kriss was extremely flustered by this point, "No! You must have heard me wrong! Maybe you heard someone else's conversation!"

My mother stepped in, "Kriss, this isn't like you. If what Maxon says isn't true, then why do you look so nervous?"

"Umm…..I'm sorry…I don't know…" Kriss was at a loss for words.

"Maxon, how am I supposed to know if you really are telling the truth?" Ugh. My father would always support anyone, but me.

"Father just trust me. Check the phone she was using to see who she was talking to. I'm not lying." Couldn't he ever believe me?

"Maxon, I'll send some people to check, but if you're lying…" My mother put a hand on his knee.

"Come, Clarkson. There's no point in threatening your son. We'll send some people, but like you said before, we're busy." They left together, leaving Kriss alone with me.

She burst into tears, "Maxon…"

"Oh, save it. This all has been an act, hasn't it? I heard what you said. Who are you really? I can't believe. Do you really love me? I guess not. Maybe I really should have married America." She ran out of my office. I didn't care where she went. I decided to take a walk in the gardens.

I starting thinking about what I said. Maybe Kriss was the wrong choice. Why didn't I listen to America? I should have given her a chance. Weeks after my engagement to Kriss, Aspen Leger tried to explain what happened that day. The day where I let my America go. But I was a fool and I didn't listen to him.

America was probably somewhere, not thinking about me. It has been three years after all. She might even be with another man. God, I'm an idiot.

 **America's P.O.V.**

I sure had my hands full today. I promised Marlee that I would take care Kile, but something came up in work for Kenna and I was also watching Astra. I also had to clean out the attic. If only someone was here to help, but my mom, May, and Gerad were all out doing whatever they do.

I put Kile down for a nap and proceeded to clean the attic. Astra tagged along, playing with all the random things. I was going through a box of picture albums, when one picture caught my attention.

It was a picture of Maxon and me. I thought I got rid of those. I guess I still had this one left.

"Auntie Ames, isn't that the prince?" Astra came over and pointed at the picture.

"Yeah."

"What's he doing with you?"

"Well, you know how the prince is married to Princess Kriss?"

"Uh-huh."

"There's this thing called the Selection where 35 different girls got picked so that Prince Maxon could find his wife."

"How come you didn't win? Everyone loves Auntie Ames!"

Oh, Astra, "Not everyone loves me, Astra."

"Really?" She looked shocked.

"Really. Now come on. This attic isn't going to clean itself." Astra went back to playing, but I stared a little longer at the picture. I had gotten over Maxon, but I had to wonder. What if he never found out about Aspen and me? Would we have gotten married then?

I had to stop thinking about things like this. There was nothing between Maxon and me now.

I put the picture back in the picture album and sighed. I still had a whole lot of work left to do and thinking about Maxon wouldn't help.

 **Maxon's P.O.V.**

I would have liked to stay in the gardens for the rest of the day, but I still had work to do. I went to my office where a pile of paperwork awaited me. I was going through the pile, when someone knocked my door.

"Come in." I'm hoping it's not Kriss. To my relief, it was the people my father sent to check Kriss' phone.

"Your Majesty." They all bowed.

One of them started speaking, "Your Majesty, as you know, your father sent us to check Princess Kriss' phone to see who she was conversing with."

"Yes, I know. Did you find anything out?"

"We found out that Princess Kriss was talking to the Northern rebel leader. Also, we have reason to believe that Princess Kriss is a rebel herself."

The Northern rebel leader? The Northern rebels had been getting more violent, but I don't understand why. I knew August, but he wouldn't just become so violent. Would he? Unless…

"Do you happen to know the Northern rebel leader's name?"

"Yes, his name is Frank."

Frank? What happened to August?

"Your Majesty, what do you think?"

"I think we need to have a meeting about this. Men, please go to the meeting room down the hall. My parents and I will be there shortly."

I can't believe any of what is happening today. How can one person go from being the person who loves you so much to a person who wants you dead?

 **What do you guys think? Please review because I would like knowing people's opinions on this story. Chapter 6 will be out soon. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Also I noticed that many of you want longer chapters, but I guess that it isn't my style to write long chapters. Hopefully, you guys will like my story anyway. Enough of me talking, here's Chapter 6!**

 **Maxon's P.O.V.**

The meeting finally started. As usual, my father wasn't too happy, but this was important. At first, I debated including Kriss in this meeting. Since this did involve her, she was present, but I was not happy to see her.

I addressed the group that found everything out, "Ok, so, why don't you tell us what you found out, since my parents didn't hear any of what you said to me before."

One of them, who I guessed was the leader of their group, began explaining, "Your Majesties, we found out that Princess Kriss was speaking to the Northern rebel leader, Frank. We tried to find out what they were talking about and from the little bits that we found and from what Prince Maxon heard, we came to a conclusion."

My father stepped in, "What exactly did you find in the conversation?"

"They were talking about getting rid of the royal family and how Princess Kriss marrying Prince Maxon was all an act. After taking in all this evidence, it made sense that Princess Kriss is a rebel."

My mother gasped. Even my father looked shocked.

"Kriss, is this true?" My mother asked, her voice shaky. Kriss looked so nervous at this point. But then, she started smirking.

"I'll admit it, I am a rebel. I've been pretending to love Maxon for the last few years," she sounded disgusted, "It doesn't matter if you know that I'm a rebel anymore because the plans have been made. You can say good-bye to each other soon."

My father looked so angry at this point, "Kriss, I can't believe what I have to do now. You will be divorced from Maxon, stripped of your title, and put in prison for the rest of your life."

Knowing my father, that wouldn't be the end of it. He probably didn't want to discuss any punishments with my mother around.

Some high ranked guards came in and took Kriss away.

My mother finally spoke, "Clarkson, what will Maxon do now? Maxon needs a wife, seeing as Illea will need an heir."

"I will discuss that later with Maxon. There are certain things I would like to explain."

"Okay, dear. Now, if you two will excuse me, I have to go." She walked out the door and I was about to excuse myself as well, but my father stopped me.

"Wait, Maxon. I would like to talk."

"Alright." I was a bit cautious. Father wanted to talk?

"Maxon, I know you will need a new wife. I think another Selection will be too much at this point, since we're way too busy as it is. But I just happen to know a certain famous redhead who is single at the moment."

What?! Was my father suggesting what I think he was? I never thought he would ever want me to marry America.

"I know you might be shocked, but I've been thinking. You are to be King soon and I was looking back at how I acted as King, including how I treated you. I realized that my harsh ways were not the way to raise a child, but now it is too late. All I can ask for is your forgiveness."

"Father, I…" I took a look at him. He looked genuinely guilty. He was actually trying to take back all those years by asking for forgiveness. I did something that I never thought I would do. I forgave him.

 _A few weeks later_

 **America's P.O.V.**

It was just a typical day in my life. I was coming back from the recording studio. The mailman was coming towards our house when I was getting out of my car.

Strange, the mailman usually doesn't come until Sundays. He handed me one envelope.

"Is there anything else?"

"No, Miss. It's special delivery from the palace."

"Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome. Good-bye."

"Bye." I entered the house, thinking about why the palace would send a letter. My mom noticed the letter in my hand when she came out of the kitchen.

"Hey America. Who's that from?"

"Hi. The mailman said it's from the palace."

"The palace? Well, read it and tell me what it's about."

"Ok." I went upstairs to my room and sat down on my bed to read the letter.

 _Dear America,_

 _Hello, it's Maxon. How are you? It's been such a long time since we've talked. This letter is going to be kept short, but I'm sending someone to pick you up tomorrow. I would like it if you joined me for lunch. I'll explain everything tomorrow, but please come. It's very important._

 _Maxon Schreave_

This letter left me speechless. Why did he want to see me? Everyone in Illea heard about Kriss being a rebel and all the drama that caused, so I hoped I wasn't in trouble. I had known that Kriss was a rebel since the Selection, but I didn't tell anyone because if I did Kriss would have killed me. Maybe they found out and wanted to put me in jail too! I was definitely overthinking this.

May came in as I was thinking about my possible life in prison, "Hey, Mom told me that you got a letter from the palace. Can I read it?"

"Sure." Of course my sister would want to know about any involvement with royals.

She finished reading it, "Oh my god, Ames! Maxon totally wants you back."

"What?! That's why you think he invited me to lunch? Not because I'm going to jail?"

"First of all, no one invites a person for lunch because they're going to jail. Secondly, why would you go to jail?"

"Uhhh…."

"Anyway, come on! Maxon needs a wife and if I can remember you two were in love back during the Selection."

"Yeah, but that was during the Selection. I don't even think I have feelings for Maxon that way anymore."

"You think you don't love, but you don't know for sure. I'm sure that some time with Maxon will have you loving him all over again."

"Oh, I don't know, May."

"Well, whether you like it or not, you are joining him for lunch tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know. I guess we'll see what happens tomorrow, then."

"Yup. Oh, I can't wait! You're going to fall in love again!"

"May, I never said _that._ "

"Right. I mean you haven't been in a serious relationship since the Selection, so that has to mean something."

"Maybe. Well, come on. Let's go downstairs for dinner."

I guess May did have a point. I went on some dates here and there, but I still hadn't found the one. I didn't know why Maxon wanted to have lunch with me tomorrow, but if it was about love, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do.

 **I don't know if America is going to end up with Maxon. I usually am a Maxerica shipper, but I might not be for this story. Or I might let them live happily ever after together. I don't know. What do you guys want?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I know, I know. I've been gone for the longest time. And I am sooooo sorry for that. Please forgive me *makes puppy dog eyes*. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and followers, even though I didn't update. You guys are amazing. Now, finally, FINALLY, Chapter 7 is here!**

 **America's P.O.V**

It was an hour before I was supposed to meet Maxon. I would be getting ready, but May was rushing around my room grabbing different clothes and makeup and jewelry and shoes. God, I was nervous as it is, but she was driving me nuts!

"May! You're making such a big deal out if this!"

"America, this is a big deal! You have to look perfect! You're meeting with Prince Maxon! Maxon! The same Maxon you used to be in love with. Now which dress, the blue one or yellow? Or maybe this white one?"

I groaned. Knowing my sister, she wouldn't stop until every little hair was in place.

"You know, Ames, you've always looked good in blue. Wear the blue dress," She threw it at me, "Come on, put it on already!"

Geez. I got the dress on and May and I kept on arguing about what should complete the outfit for the longest time. Finally, we got everything together. All I could do now is hope I look good and take look in the mirror.

"Ames, you look awesome, even though you're not wearing everything I picked." Obviously. May's style was a little too over the top for me. I took a peek at myself.

I was wearing a short-sleeved royal blue lace dress that went to my knees. My hair was in a braid with wisps of hair around my face, thanks to May. I had my songbird necklace on, like always and sapphire earrings. I wore white heels and I had on light makeup.

"I look pretty good, if I do say so myself."

"Yeah, yeah. You look beautiful in everything. Now let's get you out the door." May started to push me out of the bedroom.

"I have to wait for the person Maxon's sending, don't I?"

"You won't have to now," my mom said as we got to the stairs, "The chauffeur's already here. Don't make them wait too long."

We reached the end of the stairs and May made gestures with her hands towards the door. I hesitated for a little bit, all the things that could go wrong flashing through my head, but I quickly pushed those thoughts away. I pulled May on for a quick hug sort of as a thanks for the help she gave me, even if she was a little annoying.

I finally went outside where a chauffeur was waiting out a limo. He opened the door for me and we were on our way to the Palace.

When we made it there, a guard escorted me inside the Palace to the gardens. Of course, he remembers I love the gardens. There was a table set with food and next to the table…Maxon.

 **Maxon's P.O.V**

I was so stressed out today. Today I would be seeing America. Today I would ask for a second chance. Why was this meeting taking so long? It's not even an important meeting. They don't need me here. I should be in the gardens waiting for America. That's all I could think about today, America.

The meeting kept going on. I kept zoning out. Then all the advisors started to leave. It was over! I got out of there as fast as possible. I heard my parents chuckling at my quick leave.

I went up to my room to get rid of my papers and to get freshened up. Finally, _finally,_ I made my way to the gardens. Every minute I waited felt too agonizing. After probably five agonizing minutes, she entered. She was beautiful as she curtsied and called me _Your Majesty._ Wait, she doesn't need to do that!

"America, there's no need for titles."

"Ok…Maxon." She looked uneasy. I had to make her feel comfortable fast.

"Here, take a seat." I pulled her seat out as she gracefully took her seat. Then again, anything she did right now would seem graceful. I took my own seat and we started eating.

"So, how have you been?" She looked up, almost surprised at my casualness.

"Good. How about you?"

"Good as well," I decided I had to get to the point. This was feeling a bit awkward, "Okay, America, you must be wondering why I asked you here."

She nodded, "That and some other things."

"Right, well, you know that Kriss turned out to be a rebel, and now I am without a wife which means no heir. But I'm not going to ask you to be my wife. You see, during my time with Kriss, she started to act in a way where I knew I made the wrong choice. I should have proposed to you that night, but I acted foolishly. There was nothing I could do until now. America, what I want from you today is a second chance."

I looked at her directly while saying this. Her face went through so many emotions, but none were happy looking.

"Maxon, I know you prepared all this and I would hate to not show any appreciation for your hard work, but…." She looked at her lap. I was hoping and wishing with all my heart, that she would give me a chance.

"America?"

She looked back at me, "But I can't, Maxon. I really can't."

Her words were too hard to take in. Why? Why couldn't I get a second chance? Get back the woman I love?

"Why?"

"Because I don't have the same feelings for you I did 3 years ago. I-"

"But you might get those feelings back, if you give me a chance! You could just try! And if it doesn't work out, that's okay, but all I'm saying is just you won't know unless you give me a chance."

"Well…"

 **America's POV**

"Well…" He looked so desperate and hopeless. If I said no, it would break his heart. But if I said yes….Out of all the things he could ask me, he asks me this. I thought about what my friends and family would tell me do. May would tell me to say yes. So would Mom. And Celeste. And about everyone else I knew. It's only a chance Maxon's asking for. Maybe, something could happen. Maybe, and if nothing does, then that's that. I took a deep breath.

"Yes."

 **Let's hope I don't disappear again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Maxon's POV**

She said yes! Woo-hoo! I had never been so happy in my life!

"But," What?! Why is she saying but, "I'm only giving you a second chance because that's the thing you didn't give me when I asked for it."

She was right about that, and it made me feel like a horrible person. Here I was asking for a second chance, when I didn't give her the same thing years ago.

"America, I'm so sorry for that, but this will be way for us to start fresh. I want to try to see if we can still be a thing. We might not be able to, but I'd feel better if we tried first."

She nodded, "I understand," then smiled.

I grinned back and just got up and engulfed her in a hug. She laughed that wonderful, musical laugh of hers.

 **America's POV**

I thought it would take time before we got used to each other again, but when Maxon hugged me, it felt so natural and familiar. Maybe this really could work out again.

I heard someone come into the garden. When I turned my head to see who it was, my eyes were met with King Clarkson. I got out of my seat and quickly curtsied.

"Your Majesty."

"Hello America. You can get up. I just came by to see how you are doing."

"Very well, thank you. And how are you?"

"Also very well. I will get going now. You two, enjoy yourselves." With that he exited the garden.

Was that some kind of act? He was just so…so nice. I looked at Maxon with such a flabbergasted look on my face, he started to laugh.

"I guess you want an explanation for that?"

"Well, duh."

"Once upon a time, while he whipped me, I whipped him back, and afterwards I blackmailed him. Now I have him under my control." Maxon gave me devious smile. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I may have stretched the truth a little. What really happened was he just had a change of heart."

"Really? Your father?" I was in disbelief. After the way King Clarkson treated Maxon and me, he had a change of heart. I did have to wonder…

"Um, Maxon, I don't want to be rude, but about the whipping…Does he still, you know…"

"Whip me?" I nodded a bit nervously.

"No, my father turned over a new leaf and he was especially regretful about the whipping."

"Oh, that's a relief." It really was. Even if I don't love him the way I used to, I still couldn't bear knowing Maxon would be in pain.

We were going to continue with our conversation, when someone else came into the garden and King Clarkson's voice.

"No, please don't go in there!" A short man with glasses and curly hair appeared.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, but I'm already in the garden. Well, look who's here. America Singer with Prince Maxon." He bowed at Maxon, "You know, your majesties, I came here for an inside story on royal life, but this seems to be more interesting."

"There is nothing interesting about it. I am only having lunch with Prince Maxon, nothing more," I said.

"Are you sure? Nothing's interesting about Prince Maxon having lunch with a former Selection member, one who he took a certain liking to, who just happens to be single?" I couldn't believe he could just say that to my face.

Maxon looked like he was getting angry, "Get out. That's an order."

The reporter put his hands up, "Okay, okay. I'm leaving. But how about a picture?" He snapped a picture of us, before anyone could say anything.

"I said get out!" Maxon was really mad at this point. A guard came in and grabbed the camera and King Clarkson grabbed the reporter. The reporter said one last thing as he was dragged out.

"Looks like Illea might be getting a queen and an heir sooner than expected."

 **I'm really busy these days, so chapters might not be uploaded as soon as you want.**


	9. Chapter 9

**America's POV**

What have I gotten myself into?

It's only been a few weeks since I've started seeing Maxon, but what a crazy few weeks it has been. I really should have been more secretive about seeing him because now everyone's talking about it. All these news reporters and interviewers keep asking me about what's going to happen with Maxon and me. It's all anyone cares about and it's been driving me crazy. And that's not even the worst of it.

Two days ago, Maxon tried to kiss me. It just came out nowhere! I was so not ready.

 _I was getting ready to leave, when he got close to me. A bit too close for my liking. Maxon was putting his arms around me and gazing into my eyes. I realized what he was doing and pushed him away. It was the worst way to reject his kiss. The hurt was clear in his eyes._

I probably shouldn't have pushed him away like that, but I freaked. I got even more freaked when I was talking to Derrick yesterday.

He was saying how if the thing with Maxon got any farther, couldn't I potentially be the next Queen? I said yes and he raised his eyebrows at me. At first I didn't get it, but then I realized if I became Queen, I would have to trade being a musician with being Queen, who would have to have kids. Kids! I don't want kids! I don't want to spend the rest of my life as a Queen! I loved making music and having this freedom I would never have as a Queen.

They say if you've found your true love, you'll give up and do anything for them. Does that mean Maxon isn't my true love?

 **Maxon's POV**

As I went to my father's office to drop off some papers, I thought about America and me. I knew it was getting to her. All of Illea did want to know about us. Maybe it didn't help when I tried to kiss her, but the time felt right for me. I guess not so much for her. Loving her was always so difficult.

I really wanted to straighten things out with her. I wasn't too busy today. I could always go see her, as long as I didn't attract too much attention. I got to my father's office.

"Hello Father, "I said as I sauntered in.

"Maxon, do you have those papers?"

"Yes, here you go. Also, while I'm here, do you think I could go to see America?" He looked up from his work.

"Maxon, I get you're in love and all, but these things have to be planned in advance. You're a prince. I can't just send you wherever you want to go."

"I'm sure it won't take that long to arrange. I could even arrange it. You just need to give me permission."

"Maxon," He said sternly. My father might have softened up, but he was my father.

"Fine. Bye." On my way out, I was stopped by a guard.

"Your Majesty. Someone is here to see you. She is waiting in your room."

"Who…" Then I realized who it was, "Of course. Thank you for telling me." I rushed to my room. She was here!

I got to my door and stopped a little. I didn't have a plan for what to say. Too late now, Maxon. I quickly opened the door, ready to explain everything.

"Bonjour, darling."


	10. Chapter 10

**Maxon's POV**

"Bonjour, darling." My eyes widened at the sight that I saw.

It was Daphne.

Not America.

Daphne.

"Daphne, Uhh…how nice to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Maxon!" She jumped up from my bed and flung her arms around me. I pulled away, "Maxon, it's great to see you! I came to Illea, wanting to surprise you. We have quite a lot to discuss."

"Don't play dumb. Everyone in the world knows…America Singer again, huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said this with a rising anger.

"What do you think that means? I waited so long, Maxon. From the day you said you didn't love me through the Selection to today. I can't wait any longer. I need you."

"Are you kidding me? You have absolutely no right to march into my palace and demand such an absurd idea!" At this point, I was just plain yelling at Daphne.

"Are _you_ kidding me? Don't tell me you actually love that Five!"

"Five! Five! That's all you think of her! She is so much more than that! She used to be a Five, but she fought her way to the top and now she's a bigger star than you'll ever be with all this people who love her, including me!" I was so exhausted and frustrated and getting that out felt so good.

Daphne looked possibly even angrier than me and did something she shouldn't have done unless she wanted to die. She pinned me to the wall and passionately kissed me. At the exact moment this happened, someone came in the room.

"Maxon?" It was America. Of course, she has to appear now. The hurt was obvious in her eyes and she looked close to tears.

"How dare you address him simply as Maxon? You're his subject."

"No, America, don't listen to her. I swear nothing happened." I reached out to her, but she ran away. I chased her outside where I grabbed her.

"America, listen to me."

"Maxon, I'm tired of this. I can't go on with you any longer. This isn't the kind of life I want," She pulled away from me, walking towards her car.

"America, what are you saying? Come back and we'll talk about it. I can explain what happened with Daphne. Just come back."

America shook her head and got in her car and drove off. Just like that, my love was gone again.

 **America's POV**

I couldn't believe it! I went to the palace, wanting to tell Maxon we couldn't go on anymore, but all I saw was Maxon and Daphne kissing. If I didn't have enough of a reason before, I definitely did now. Would there always be drama if I tried to love Maxon? Every single time in the Selection, something went wrong. It seems like history keeps repeating itself.

I got back home and only Gerad was home.

"Hey Ames," He said, barely looking up from some video game.

"Hi." He looked up and saw my tear streaked face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just allergies."

"Oh, okay." I went to the bathroom to freshen up. Then I went to my piano to just escape from everything.

I played the piano to keep me busy, but that didn't stop my mind from wandering. I kept thinking about Maxon. I thought about the Selection, about all the hardships during it. I thought about the day he proposed to Kriss. I thought about my new life. I thought about my happiness when I was reunited with Maxon. I thought about how everything went wrong.

I felt like I was in there forever. At the end of it all, I felt broken. I burst into tears. Why was loving so hard for me? Maybe I wasn't cut out for it. Every time I tried to love, it just didn't work out. True love, does it exist?


End file.
